


Il dit qu'elle n'a pas de cœur

by malurette



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, One Shot Collection, Rose Bride
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shot & mini-fics sur les relations compliquées entre Dios, Anthy, Akio et Utena.<br/>1er volet : Anthy s'interroge sur ses sentiments, ou leur absence. 2ème : Anthy et Akio, Manipulations. 3ème : Anthy et Utena, Peut-elle être son guide ? <br/>4ème : Akio fait ce qu'il veut sans se soucier de l'avis des autres ni des conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akio, Anthy ; Pas de cœur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il dit qu’elle n’a pas de cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Akio/Anthy, past Anthy/Dios, Utena/Anthy  
>  **Genre :** angst/amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saito Chiho, d’Ikuhara Kunihiko et du studio Be-Papas, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : plutôt univers de la série animée, jusqu’à la fin  
>  **Thèmes :** "amour interdit" + contrainte accessoire "shōjo ai" pour 31_jours (o9 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Elle est la Fiancée de la Rose. La Sorcière. Elle obéit au Champion, fait ses quatre volontés, se plie à tous ses désirs. Mais son cœur reste fermé.

C’est même à se demander si elle en a un. Lucifer passe son temps à répéter que non : ni cœur ni âme ni sentiment. Elle ne peut aimer.

Au plus profond d’elle pourtant, elle se souvient de ce qu’il y avait avant les mots méchants d’Akio.

Dios.

À l’époque, elle aimait. C’est même pour cela qu’elle s’est damnée.

Quoiqu’il arrive aujourd’hui, quelles que soient les souffrances qu’elle endure, les mains sous lesquelles elle passe, la façon dont Akio régente sa vie, elle se souvient de celui qui était autrefois et qu’elle aimait.

À lui, c’est avec plaisir qu’elle se serait donnée toute entière, corps et âme. C’est le seul à avoir jamais pu toucher son cœur. Et c’est le seul qui n’avait pas le droit de la toucher.

Depuis que Lucifer a pris le pas sur lui, c’est comme si son cœur à elle était mort avec lui. Après tout, Akio doit avoir raison ; il est bien placé pour savoir que son l’objet de son amour est mort, en entraînant sans doute ses sentiments même dans son naufrage.

Elle est devenue la poupée qu’il désirait, elle-même ne désire plus rien. Même plus le passé, sûrement pas le futur.

C’est ce qu’il lui a appris, c’est ce qu’elle a accepté.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, tout se brouille dans sa tête quand cette fille lui parle de se libérer de son rôle de Fiancée et de rester ensemble pour toujours ? Pourquoi son cœur s’affole, pourquoi son corps lui crie d’y répondre ?


	2. Anthy, Dios, Akio ; Qui utilise qui ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulations mutuelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui utilise qui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena, anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Anthy x Dios, Akio x Anthy  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saito Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Utena - "dub-con/non-con"  
>  (fandom proposé par Flo_Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici non-con ou dub-con ; été ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** difficile, dans cette série, de faire la différence entre ce qui est vraiment consensuel et ce qui ne l’est vraiment pas  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’aux derniers épisodes de l’anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Anthy a aimé Dios de tout son coeur. Dios hélas ne l’aimait pas. Elle l’a quand même convaincu qu’il pouvait faire _cela_ , pas pour elle mais pour lui-même. Il l’a regretté, ensuite, disant que jamais il n’aurait dû céder, qu’il l’a salie – c’est pourtant bien elle qui s’est servie de lui, mais il refuse de le voir. Elle a peut-être même, égoïstement, précipité sa déchéance, elle qui voulait tant le protéger.

Depuis...

S’offrir en sacrifice pour détourner de lui la haine du monde ne suffit pas. Il reste autre chose à expier.

Alors en ce souvenir, elle laisse Akio faire d’elle ce qu’il veut. Elle n’a qu’à fermer les yeux et essayer de ne se souvenir que des rares moments heureux de leur passé.


	3. Anthy & Utena, Jusqu'au Bout du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment et pourquoi la Sorcière guide un Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu’au bout du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Himemiya Anthy, indices d’Anthy/Utena  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saito Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « jusqu’au bout du monde » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (17 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur le « Bout du Monde » - autant dire jusqu’à la fin de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Utena promet de protéger Anthy envers et contre tout... ce qui pourra lui arriver sur ce campus, y compris l’aire de duel. Mais il n’est pas encore question de quitter ce lieu pour le monde extérieur. Elles ne partiront pas à l’aventure ; en quête de quoi ? Un dragon à tuer ? Elles se contentent d’attendre, de voir les autres venir la trouver et la défier (afin de combattre, par son intermédiaire, leurs dragons intérieurs). Utena elle-même ne cherche pas activement les conflits : il en arrive bien assez comme cela... et alors elle les accueille avec une sourde excitation.

Anthy pourrait lui raconter ce qui se cache derrière ces duels, qui les orchestre et pourquoi. Nul doute qu’Utena s’en offusquerait et voudrait partir en croisade ; après tenter vainement de se battre contre des pantins, se résoudre, les écraser avec une verve renouvelée et se frayer dans le sang et les larmes un chemin vers le Bout du Monde.  
Mais elle ne le fera pas. Pas que ça soit clairement interdit par les Règles, mais elle sait que ça n’est pas une chose à faire. Akio n’en serait pas content. Et de plus, ça serait bien trop risqué : Utena n’est pas encore de taille. Si elle succombait avant que d’atteindre le Bout du Monde, tout serait à recommencer (et secrètement, Anthy n’a pas envie qu’elle meure, ni avant la fin, ni après).

À la place, il faut la guider discrètement et laisser ses adversaires tracer le chemin visible vers ce Bout du Monde ; le moment venu, elle le suivra, quand elle croira le faire de son plein gré.  
À ce moment-là, espère Anthy, ça sera uniquement grâce à elle, selon ses conseils verbaux et non-verbaux, et pas parce que le Bout du Monde lui donnera l’ordre de venir l’affronter.


	4. Akio/Utena - Au-dessus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut bien se servir de ce qu'on peut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au-dessus de tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Uten  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ōtori Akio x Tenjō Utena  
>  **Genre :** angst/dub con   
> **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Assault Awareness April  
>  **Avertissements :** manipulation, coercition, abus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Dios existait par son rôle à tenir : il était le Prince et servait l’humanité, il sauvait ses filles de tous les dangers, des pires au plus triviaux. Au début, leurs pères et leurs frères lui en étaient reconnaissants et c’était tout ce qu’il demandait. Il faisait le bien parce que c’était sa nature, et savoir les filles saines, sauves et heureuses lui suffisait.   
Et puis à force ils se sont habitués et ont pris son dévouement comme un dû, et exigé toujours plus de lui, pour de moins en moins de remerciements. Ou alors, de façon sournoise, qui déguisaient en fait une nouvelle exigence : qu’il les épouse, ces filles qu’il sauvait !   
Mais comment promettre amour et dévotions exclusifs à une seule fille parmi les myriades qui réclamaient son assistance, ou comment faire comprendre à toutes ces enfants ignorantes qu’elles devraient se le partager entre elles toutes ? Ça n’était simplement pas possible. 

Sous l’influence de sa Sorcière de sœur, il appris l’égoïsme, qui devrait sauver sa santé physique, et, sur le moment au moins, mentale en lui offrant un peu de répit. Mais au contact répété de ce même égoïsme chez les humains, il apprit ce qu’il y avait de pire chez eux, et se corrompit. Ces êtres si triviaux et si faibles, il les prit en dégoût. S’il continuait à les aider, c’était maintenant par condescendance et non plus par bienveillance.   
Leurs filles, croyait-il désormais, étaient faibles et sans volonté. Il se rendit vite compte combien elles étaient faciles à séduire. La voilà, la reconnaissance qu’il convoitait ! Émerveillées et croyant bêtement à plus qu’il n’offrait réellement, elles cédaient sans peine. Et si elles résistaient, c’est qu’elles faisaient semblant pour préserver un simulacre de… il ne savait même plus ce que le commun y voyait, de pudeur, de réserve ? D’hypocrisie, d’après lui. 

Des siècles plus tard, Akio utilisait les filles comme moyens, pour asseoir une position, pour exciter la jalousie d’un escrimeur sur son échiquier. Celle qu’il a sélectionnée récemment pour être sa duelliste attitrée, le vecteur pour récupérer son pouvoir scellé, n’y fait pas exception. Il lui fallait cultiver à la fois son désir d’être un prince, et ses doutes quant à être une fille.   
Elle lui facilita la tâche en s’amourachant de lui. Comme il projetait une aura de perfection, renforcée par une impression de proximité en étant le grand frère idéal de sa fiancée… Utena se troubla vite, et, charmeur comme toujours, il l’y encouragea.   
Elle avait d’ailleurs l’âge parfait : une enfant qui se croit adulte, la plus facile à manipuler et faire tomber dans ses filets. Évidemment, si jeune, ses formes étaient encore discrètes… tout juste suffisantes pour l’aider à s’intéresser à elle. 

Le moment venu, il ne laisse pas le choix. Il amène l’acte comme un dû : après l’avoir emmenée s’amuser, lui avoir offert des jeux, un repas cher, des babioles, quantité de flatteries, il faut bien qu’elle le remercie. D’autant qu’il lui laisse croire que ses sentiments enfantins sont réciproques. Il sait qu’elle éprouve du désir, même si elle ne le comprend pas bien, oui, mais de l’amour ? Quelle blague !   
Il présente même cet acte comme un service qu’il lui rend et pas une grâce qu’elle lui fait, d’assouvir en secret ce désir dont elle a honte, puisqu’il entre en conflit avec ses idées de noblesse, de correction et de chevalerie. 

Et pendant qu’il fait son affaire, il voit bien qu’elle a l’esprit ailleurs, que ça n’est pas ce qu’elle attendait, qu’elle espère juste que ça se finisse vite et que si elle osait, peut-être, elle lui demanderait d’arrêter ; il n’en a cure. Même si elle osait demander, il n’arrêterait pas pour autant. Maintenant que c’est commencé, il faut qu’elle sache aller jusqu’au bout même si ça lui déplaît.   
Comme il feint l’attention qu’il lui offre, il va encore lui laisser croire que c’est sa faute à elle si elle n’y a pas pris de plaisir et qu’elle en garde l’impression qu’elle est… inadéquate. Pour la suite de ses projets, sa désillusion concernant l’amour est nécessaire, et si tout se passe comme il le prévoit, elle devrait être complète.


End file.
